


左邻右舍（5）

by seablueonly



Category: Naruto, Uchiha - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:41:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24162268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seablueonly/pseuds/seablueonly
Summary: ---------中秋特辑----明月彩云飞-----------开头这段要了命了，正式确认我是个心思散漫不学无术的渣渣……月饼还没有吃完，所以依旧过中秋（理不直气也壮 猫咪叉腰.jpg)惯例：杂言在最后。----------------------
Relationships: Senju Hashirama/Uchiha Madara, 柱斑





	左邻右舍（5）

的肩膀，好兄弟一路走似的，一同去了惯常一起吃饭的松屋。

两个人坐好了位置，斑看着柱间来来回回的把点好的定食套餐的一套套碗碟小盘搬过来，在桌面上一一摆开。

看着一桌子的潘潘碗碗，斑无奈的摇摇头，

“这么久没见，你就请我吃松屋。咱们加班彻夜的那几个月，每天都来这儿。吃成食堂了还没腻。”单手在桌子上轻轻敲。

“说起来之前说这个系统顺利上线的话，你要请我买得起找得到的最大的一餐。原来就是这个？”

柱间殷勤的把杯盘碗碟布好，筷子拆开放在斑的手边。

倒满一杯麦茶一饮而尽，一边续水一边乐呵呵的绽开笑容。

“你也没有给我履约的机会亚。从你走了以后就没有音讯，我就是安排了大餐，又到哪里去约你？”

斑落在桌面上轻轻敲打的手指顿了顿，随即很自然的抬起接过筷子，顺手一指，

“难得一聚，白饭青蔓也是佳肴。会数而礼勤，物薄而情厚。更何况你还点了之前一直舍不得的雪花牛肉呢。够好了。”

柱间从雪花牛肉里挑出最上品的一片放在斑的碟子里，

“那可不行。这只能算是马上相逢无纸笔，凭君支语报平安。

这一饭之约还是得记着。今天撞见了咱们系统发布的大日子，那就随遇相约。正式的是要改日正式的再重新来过。所以斑要留给我联系方式，我好给你发请帖亚。”

柱间垂下面孔，绷着脸念念有词。 

斑对这个再熟悉不过了， 他沉吟着，筷子绕开平摊在碟子里色泽匀称诱人品尝的牛肉，夹起一从红色的姜丝，轻轻的咀嚼着。

在柱间万分期待的眼神中，喝下一口茶。

“你的方案随着这次基础平台的成功发布，依托原有的服务能力，木叶一举占有了超过3成的业务市场，自然成变成所有的解决方案的基础接入标准。未来的世界，掌握标准才是企业的不败之策。所以你的成功宴，应该是我向你道贺才是。”

说着，斑拿起了在一旁站成一排的清酒瓶，为柱间和自己满满倒了2杯。

双手持杯，在柱间的那只边缘轻轻一磕，发出清脆的瓷器撞击的声音，随后一饮而尽。

柱间随着捻起酒杯，在斑已经空了的杯子上一碰，全了这晚了一步的干杯，也同样一口饮尽。

“不管怎么样，为了庆祝咱们的构想正式面世，我破财买了好菜。你一定要和我把酒喝到尽兴，言无不尽才行啊。“

”当然，我们今天不仅要把酒共欢，还要抵足同眠，共叙旧时把臂同游的情谊呢。“ * 群英会

一边说，斑为两人满了酒。却不忙着喝，慢条斯理的琢磨起那切开的照烧鸡肉来。

柱间狡黠的看了他一眼，默默的挪了挪雪花牛肉的位置，让它正好位于斑最顺手的地方。

斑眼神跟着挪走的烤鱼和照烧鸡移走又转回来，回了神抬头挑眉看着柱间。

柱间一脸赤诚的迎接着斑的凝视，突然露出一个露齿的巨大笑容。

斑绷不住了，低头偷笑了几下，从盘里取过已经放了一阵的烤雪花牛肉，以颇有仪式感的动作放入口中，慢慢咀嚼着，然后点了点头。

在柱间期待的目光里，郑重的点评到，”不错，配得上它的名声。“

柱间闻言，开心的把牛肉一分为二破成两堆，认真的邀请着，

”要快些吃，最好的赏味期只有这30分钟。若是错过了，就再也没有这样好的味道了。”

出乎意料的，斑伸出筷子去柱间那边夹了一筷，随意在柱间面前一晃，转了一圈自己却放在自己面前的碟子里。

“那又如何。这世间美味，如此般操持才能最佳的说法，不过是寻常做法的自我标榜。最大路化的最佳体验。咱们若是不去管他，随心所欲，乘兴而起兴尽而毕，自有自在的妙处。”

柱间微微偏了偏头，转手拿了分给斑的那一半，细细的尝了。不由得点头，“最初的材料是上品，加工的时候加了十分的诚心，无论何时入口滋味各有风味呢。”

说着，两人面对面相视一笑。

即是熟悉的了解对方的言下之意，两人便各自随意，免了客套的布菜劝酒。

言谈间，柱间小心翼翼的引着话题，谈及曾经同事的去向，那个曾经被斑吓得不知所措的副组长，柱间说他已经跳槽离去，现在也是一个平台的CTO了，而且特别注意发布流程管控。

斑点了点头，轻描淡写的带过了称赞，说那副组长确实是个手下细致可靠的人，若是能多些管理方法论的提升，不可限量。

柱间又陆续谈起了几个共同的熟人移居海外，又说起来其他几个各有高位的老友。这些话题被斑一一带过，都称赞他们的选择非常合适，如今过的好自己听着也开心。

差不多餐程过半，柱间丝丝缕缕的私心越发探出头来，在斑的身边小心翼翼的一绕又悄悄的收起。

柱间心下感叹，突然顿了筷子，一个单刀问 道“你今天是专门，额，来看...带土的...发布会的？”

斑闻言，也停了手，长长的眉眼弯弯一蹙，带着些小小的俏皮。“是专门来看你的。”

“？”

“你带领的团队终于把这个不可能的信息平台推上了市场，我自然是要来恭喜的。”

没有人比我，更知道你付出的努力。

“而且承蒙你照顾，带土也好歹正常长大了。”

柱间微敛了眉，就这样轻飘飘的一句话，斑似乎安于扮演一个知情的局外人。

有些话在心里转了几转，出口却变了样。

“这叫什么话，带土一直都是个挺好的孩子。”

“放下自己的正事晚上加班干，白天到处给人打补丁的烂好人可没有未来。”

额，柱间想找些词汇来 “比如斑你也是这样啊。看似强横的照顾着整个小组。” 

一抬眼，柱间发现斑的脸就在眼前。斑俯身靠近，一只手以一个亲切的姿态虚虚的拍着他的肩膀，另一只做了一个展示的手势。

“柱间，这个体系是你的。将基础数据服务平台作为各类应用的接入管道，顺便把这个企业级的发布速度变成了行规。3个月一次的升级，没有谁能比木叶更快更高效。相信我，这次发布如此成功，巨大的商业价值也会驱使IT业所有的方面都遵守木叶规则来改变的。”

柱间笑着去推斑的胳膊 ,"明明是我们两个的架构”，在他碰到斑之前，那只虚按在柱间肩头的手悄然后退，与柱间的掌心错手而过。斑做回了自己的座位，靠在椅背上。

并没有没有完全收手回去，长长的手指在桌面上手心向下虚扣着。

柱间下意识的注视着斑的脸，岁月没有留下多少痕迹、长炸毛如同往昔很精神的挺立着，只是那双眼睛里的光彩，明亮的闪耀着。即使他一直敛着眉眼，试着掩那锋芒。但是柱间还是认得出这是斑执着的盯着目标的时候才会有的，如同燃烧生命一样的光芒。

他说 “我们开始这个设计的时候，只是为了信息透明，提升发布速度和质量才做的。目的只是少加些夜班，没想到会变得这么成功。”

一边说一边不动声色的把胳膊端上桌面，和着斑的姿势双手合扣在面前

斑保持着原有的姿势纹丝未动，指节轻轻的敲击着桌面。

“当然了，更快的发布周期，更少的业务失败，全力流转快速回收的商业价值。信息时代最快、最高效的那一方通吃市场。

柱间我应该再次祝贺你，第一的位置只能有一个人，你站住了，就永远的在这里了。”

柱间看了看桌面，整顿了一下空盘碟。给两个人满上茶。然后，大胆的放出了一个单刀。

“那这几年你怎么样？ 我听说你加入了一个创业公司,好像是虚拟现实？那以后斑要做这方面的独角兽？”

“唔，随便的参与了一下。帮人看看基础引擎或者算法调优。挣个吃饭的出入两平的钱而已。也没什么大的规划。现在就是闲人一个。”

斑的姿势随意而放松，扣在桌面上的手安稳平放着。

“你知道，虚拟现实这东西还在甘特曲线的早期。论文一篇篇的水，新闻业比业界更热闹。自媒体说的千好万好，终究没有什么实际买家出头。 而且，你想想 这东西要是真的有突破， 最乐意付钱的行业客户会是谁？”

看见柱间深思了一下，微微翘起嘴角。斑也用一副“你懂的”表情，扬了眉，他看着柱间笑把一个个音节读的清晰而缓慢，几乎都听不出是一个完整的单词，"Porn"

“低成本，可复用、永不过时的企业资产， 干净，便宜、量身定做的用户体验，而且没有道德的负累和售后服务。多完美的场景。“

”可惜，如果真的有大胆的Porn网站卖出一单，也卖不出后续服务。一个正常的男人会把porn看2遍吗？ 没有持续的现金流还是白搭。“

“也是，现实那么多变有趣，有各种可能性。何必花钱去买那千篇一律的定制虚拟服务呢”

乘着斑笑意盎然的时候，柱间的手一点点的越过桌面覆上了斑的手，小心翼翼的调整姿势将那只手笼在自己掌中。

握住你了，斑意气风发眉眼飞扬的样子现在闪耀在柱间的身侧。

“那么，我的同僚和好搭档。什么时候才愿意回归我们的现实世界呢？“

斑默许了柱间的动作，眼睛扫向窗外的街景。

时间还不算太晚，去二次会的上班族大声的聊着天着走过外边的街道。

斑笑了一下，“那就要看我们晚上沟通交流的情况了。”

”我在附近的住处，留给了带土。你知道，每天腿着去公司真是幸福。”

“而且他今晚不回家。”斑补了一句。肯定的语气。

他的目光落在两人相握的手上，停顿片刻 随即转向放在一边的手机。

在柱间试图解读那片刻的沉吟的意味的时候，斑用另一只随手点开手机，接通了语音通话，对面是清晰的音乐和互相招呼敬酒热热闹闹的背景声。

”老头？” 真没想到，一个人可以用一个词从惊喜过度到警惕，还混杂着诸如惊吓，兴奋、怀疑诸多种种的情绪。

斑不等他问，紧接着安排了一句，“带土，你今天庆功会玩通宵不回家了。”

“啥？ 等等！我没安排..."

“你有。而且，做得好。”

斑果断的挂了电话，在柱间蹙眉凝视的表情里摊了摊手。

”他参加庆功宴玩通宵。只是不知道屋子被单身男孩住着折腾成什么样子了。“

“正巧，我也留下了那时的公寓，也作为运维组的倒班休整的地落脚点。忙的时候暂住一会。今天正好大家都回去了，是我当班。”

而且，他意味深长的拉着斑的手，“腿着去公司很幸福，从公司走回家的几步路若有人相伴也是高兴的。”

是夜，朗夜如水，归人难得。

满月静悄悄的划过中天，侧耳倾听窗内的窃窃低语。

都说是当时明月在，曾照彩云飞。

如今是汉江明月照归人，万里秋风一叶身。

\----------------------------------

1.EC: 老三部曲就是从格雷博士的演讲，引出万磁王和X教授的碰面的。这次想讲一个短暂的殊途再相逢的故事，所以想试试这个场景调度的感觉。

于是堍有了大幅度的出场。正片里堍都是后辈。没有柱斑以外的CP。斑和带的故事都在番外里。

2\. 说道EC，我可有话说，超英系我都觉得很普通，唯独对Xman系列情有独钟。FC就不说了，那彩虹泡泡都快满出屏幕了。EC的两队人马的矛盾简化点说就是 激进派和温和改良派围绕着拥有待有力量的少数群体如何看待自己，协调自己和普通人的关系展开的。

如果扩展AB的火影世界观，将原来被弱化的普通人和大名们的立场加强的话，拥有特殊力量的少数人（忍者们）和对发展路线的激进鹰派（宇智波们）和温和改良派（木叶火之意志）的倒是有了一点X汉子的意思。

FC以后，再看老三部，觉得他们的矛盾对抗和终其一生的友情真是动容。尤其是老万的标志性话语:charles一直想造一座桥。/(ㄒoㄒ)/~~

根据科普，他们在漫画里更是基情满满，上天如此彼此换命，连孩子(大群）都生了一个。

3\. 要了老命了。想要用一言二意的方法推进故事，表面上互相聊闲天，其实在说”你回来吧，你现在在做什么。“和”不了。我有新的目标了“

交错进行。但是我是渣渣，我对话中话和切中要害会心一击这种东西 天生苦手。

4\. 今天不开心。东西写完打印出来就完事了，没想到打印机不好使。折腾了好几个小时，以买了一个墨盒明天再看结束。不开心，最后的对话就粗糙，斑的话变得无聊了。以后再改吧。

不过，我觉得有点改善。居然出了这么麻烦的事我都不生气。以前是那种情绪阈值过了线就会很暴躁的类型来着。

也不知道是好了还是不好。 如果明天做完的早，想好了一个堍的单人篇可以试试看。兴奋的搓搓手。

5\. 新主线确定了，稍微前进了一点。 但是我发现，做不到不同人用不同的语气节奏/个人特色说话。都是工具人。 sigh。。。。

6\. 我喜欢一起吃东西的情节。 O(∩_∩)O

7\. 标题解：如果我说是来自“光明是黑暗的左手,黑暗是光明的右手”来的，肯定不信的。其实也确实不是。 第一篇的时候，暗示的斑和柱间住在彼此隔壁是这个标题的原意，他们会一点点的互相争斗互相认识，最后结成好友。附加意是 实施组和运维组是一个工程相邻相伴的伙伴，如同左邻右舍一样互相不可分割。但是主线改了，就当是“现实是虚拟的左邻，虚拟是现实的右舍”吧，顿时高大上了有木有。


End file.
